Revamped: A twist of hand
by I-heard-seeing-is-believing
Summary: The events of revamped, but with a twist. I think the title is self explanitory, but then again I suck at summaries! Sorry, you'll just have to read what's inside. So, I hope you guys give it a chance!
1. Chapter 1

**So, another story. I know, I have other unfinished stories, but I have had this in my mind for a year and the last couple of days have been terrible. I had more ideas. It just came to me. I couldn't leave it alone. If anything this is good news though! I'm working on the other stories as well, so good, yeah! Alright!**

**_Singertoheartandsoul_**** does not own My babysitters a vampire if I did that crappy ending would have never existed.**

Chapter 1

Ethan struggled against Jessie. He could feel the blood pound against the older vampire's death grip. He pulled, yanked, and growled trying to free himself, but it was no use. He was going against an immortal, super strengthen, supernatural being. The odd were not in his favor. Although, that didn't stop Ethan from trying, he was known for his refusal to give up even when things seemed impossible to beat. He was after all the one that always pulled everything together.

"LET HIM GO!" Demanded Sarah with conviction in each word.

"I don't care how cute you are, NO one puts me in a trance." Erica sassed. Jessie ignored her and turned his attention to Sarah, "Why do you even care about this meat? In five hundred years you won't even remember it's name!"

Jessie's eyes narrowed and he ordered firmly, "Come with me and be what your meant to be."

"Get it through your tiny bat brain! If you hurt one of my friend** I will make you regret it**." She told him before adding, "Even if it take a **thousand years, **but I will **never, NEVER** be one of you."

"We'll see." He threatened as he sinked his fangs into Ethan's arm. He clenched his teeth, squirmed to free himself from Jessie's grip; the pain in his arm slowly spreading through his body agonizingly. His eyes clenched shut as he pulled blindly, everything else, but the torture coursing through his body was invisible. Sarah let out a gasp just as Benny came into view, "ETHAN!"

Ethan's body dropped to the floor, his body immediately curled in to a ball twisting and shaking in pain. All Sarah could find herself to do was whimper at his pain. If only she could take it away. She turned her shocked gaze to Jessie whom stood above Ethan with a look that told her he could have avoided it, "Now, either you become one of us or he does, your chose."

He let out a smirk and extended his arms before flashing out, "See you soon."

She rushed down, his name falling off her lips effortlessly, "Ethan!"

His body was much more relaxed, but the sounds of pain resonating from his throat continued. She gripped the arm with bloodied bite marks; she looked at his face contorted with pain, and back at his arm. She knew what she had to do.

"Sarah." He whimpered out knowing what she was planning to do.

She was going to become a vampire; all hope of staying human was gone. As that settled she let out a whimper of sadness, but if she was going to do this, she was at least glad it was for Ethan. She bent down to his hand taking out her fangs.

"No." He gasped out.

Everything after that became fussy; his hands somehow twisted and suddenly she was thrown across the hall taking Benny and Erica with her. She came to her feet looking at her two friends before turning to the spot where Ethan was; where we had been.

A small tear left her eye, he was gone.

**So what did you? Hope you liked. Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I don't know why. I won't take nearly as much to update next time, I promise.**

**Disclaimer:My babysitter's a Vampire...I don't own it! I'm so sad. **

Chapter 2

"Is Ethan back yet?"

Jane stared at her babysitter through solemn eyes and that was enough to answer her question. Erica placed a calm hand on Sarah's shoulder before flashing away.

Sarah walked in past Jane into the living room. Mr. Morgan sat on an armchair with eyes wide and red with exhaustion. His finger appeared to be stuck to his phone. In the time she had stood there, he had at least made five phone calls. A frustrated grunt escaped his lips before Mrs. Morgan took the phone from his hands.

**_Sarah_**

I watch how the Morgan's continue to drown themselves looking for Ethan. It fills me with guilt knowing that their son was missing because of me. I've come over every night for the past week to see them mourn their only son. It breaks my heart and every time I close my eyes I see him.

I see Ethan on the floor twist and grunting in pain. I see his bloody wrist and Jessie's satisfied smirk. I watch helplessly as Jessie flashes away with not even a single scratch.

I focus on the Morgan's and I know that it should have been me. Jessie expected me to bite Ethan and I would have. I was going to, but I didn't. I hesitated and that cost me.

The vampire council keeps sending messengers to invite me as their new member. I refuse to be called 'sister' as they so insist. It appears they think I'm a vampire now. If only they knew I'm still a fledgling. I'm not about to tell them. It's none of their business and right now my main priority is to find Ethan. It's not like him to leave like he did. Then again, he wasn't in the best condition. I think that's what worries me the most.

Meanwhile, I haven't seen much of Benny either. He has been busy buried in spell books. He really is searching for a cure for Ethan and me. I know for a fact that he blames himself for what happened that day. I try to reassure him it wasn't his fault almost as much as he tries to do the same for me. We dropped the subject knowing we wouldn't come to an agreement. It's times like these that reminds me how much we need Ethan. He has always been the one to pull us through when things get tough. It feels different not having him around.

"Sarah, have you heard anything from him?"

I wanted to tell her that I know what happened to her son. I wanted to tell her that I know why he left. I wanted to tell her that I know he's okay and that I know where he is. Unfortunately, I only know two of those things and I can't tell her.

I see her face fall and even though I've tried contacting Ethan more than a handful of times, I decide to try again,"No, but let try to call him."

"We've already tried, but he won't answer." Jane pitched in.

I smiled weakly, "Doesn't hurt to try again."

The room grows silent as I take my phone out of my jacket pocket. My finger fumble over the keys before I press the green button. I bring it up to my ear as the Morgan's watch me nervously. It rings once, twice, and three times. The call is going nowhere, but I can't bring myself to hang up. It gives one last ring before it goes silent.

I don't dare keep their gaze. Instead, I stare at the floor. My eyes snap up as I realize that I didn't hang up. I didn't realize I had to.

"Sarah?"

"Ethan?" My voice shakes slightly with shock as Mrs. Morgan stands to her feet with hands pressed tight together.

"Are you okay?"

My mind fumbles and jumbles before I register his question. I have half my mind set to find him and slap him across the face.

"Am I okay?! Are you nuts?! I've been worried sick! I'm with your parents and let me tell you..." I pause before continuing my rant, "Your parents, Jane, and Benny look like the living dead! Where have you been?!"

There's a pause on the line,"Looking for Jessie."

My face softens as I talk, "Did you find him because I have some unfinished business too."

My eyes travel to Mr. Morgan whom looks at me with a perplexed expression. I stuff one hand in the pockets of my jeans.

"No, and I probably won't." He sighs before adding, "Would you mind opening the door? I forgot my keys."

My eyes widen I point to the door. Jane looks at me with a shocked expression on her face. The Morgan's follow Jane to the door as she pulls it open. The door knocks into the adjacent wall. There he stands.

His pale right hand holds his cell phone up to his ear. His black watch cuffs around his wrist. A white sweater with blue thin stripes across his chest area adorn the top half of his body. A dark blue color popped out from the collar of the shirt tucked inside the sweater. He wore dark black jeans. It as surprising to see him in fitted clothing. They were loose, but not in his usually long shirts and sweatpants.

I offer him a smile as his mom proceeds to hover over him and crush him in her arms. I watch as he wraps his arms around gently, but awkwardly holding her. It's times like this that I'm reminded how awkward he could be. His dad places a hand on his shoulder and Jane tries to act like she didn't care.

It takes a couple of minutes for all of them to settle and let Ethan walk inside. As they do, I take notice that Ethan has gotten a hair cut. It's nearly cut almost in layers. The front reaches a bit over his eyebrows and trimmed along the sides of his ears. His hair still curls slightly, but nowhere near like his shaggy curls that she had seen on him before.

It's to my amusement that as soon as his bottom makes contact with a chair, Mrs. Morgan begins to scold him for leaving. I let myself snicker as he gazes at me pleadingly. I have the urge to ask if he's okay, but instead, I wait. I know that he needs to talk with his parents first.

"Um...I think I should get home."

The Morgan family turns to luck at me, "I'll walk you out."

Ethan stands and Mrs. Morgan throws him a look. He smiles at me sheepishly before walking. When we make it out he closes the door gently.

"Are you okay?"

His eyebrows knit together before pulling me against him. I wrap my arms around his arms and his go to my waist.

"I'm fine really."

"You got bit. Don't lie." I whisper in his ear.

"Yeah, but we'll figure this out." He lets go of me and looks around, "Get Benny and meet me at the library tomorrow during lunch at school."

He gives me a look that could only mean one thing, trouble. I nod as he disappears behind his door. My heart clenches at the possibilities before racing to Benny's.

**I hope you guys liked it! Sorry again for the delay. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.**

**Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own My babysitter's a vampire**

Chapter 3

I don't wait for the teacher to dismiss us, as soon as the bell rings, I bolt out the classroom. I make it halfway there before kids start to slip into the halls. Laughing, talking, and arguing surrounds me on all sides. I run a hand through my hair with frustration. I should be used to being unable to move quickly through these halls during lunch.

At the moment, I don't have a head for this. I had spent lasts night awake wondering what Ethan was going to tell us. It couldn't be too bad. It shouldn't be too bad. He just got back and instead of talking so seriously, we should be going out and having fun. Instead, we're stuck with more problems. My head is ready to explode. Right now, just hanging onto time.

To my great relief, I walk past the lunch rush area. I was just about ready to kick someone. I take a deep breath walk purposefully into the library. I spot Benny on the corner with a book in his hands.

I walk to sit next to him, "You're holding the book upside down."

He looks down at his spell book before glaring at me. I turn, but see him turn the book out of the corner of my eye. My foot taps anxiously on the floor as we wait silently.

"I thought you said he was back." Scowls Benny.

"He is!"

The librarian turns to look at us with distaste. I gave Benny a look before mumbling an apology.

"You guys don't change."

Benny's jaw drops at the sight of Ethan. His hair still curly as ever, but his skin seems to glow today. Something about it looks so… Healthy.

He wears jeans, a white T-shirt, and a grey unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His signature watch remains wrapped around his wrist. I offer an awkward smile before elbowing Benny.

"Who are you and what have you done with Ethan?"

Ethan rolls his eyes at his best friend before sitting down. He turns serious in a blink of an eye. He leans down and we lean closer to him.

"I'm not a fledgling."

What? That's impossible! I saw him. He got bit. I saw it! I was going to give away my mortality for him. I saw Jessie sink his teeth on Ethan's flesh. I saw Ethan twitch in agony in the school's hallway. The same hallway I stare at when I go to class. It's not possible unless…

"You bit a person!"exclaims Benny standing from his seat.

The librarian shoots daggers out of her eyes in the direction of our table. Ethan pulls on arm and whispers, "Benny! Would you sit down?"

"You're a vampire!" He mutters quickly.

"No."

He didn't bite a person and he's not a vampire. Good, I almost had a heart attack. Benny seems to relax as well. I rest my chin on my hands. How is he not a fledgling, he got bit. Hope fills my insides.

"You found the cure!"

"No."

**Ethan**

Her face drops drastically. I turn to look at Benny. He gives me a sympathetic frown. I hate to be the one to break her hope, but I guess I should have explained myself better.

"I've been gone for how long?"

They give me a questioning look, but in order for them to understand I need to go through everything. I motion my hands for them to answer.

"A week." Speaks up Benny slowly.

"I haven't eaten."

Benny gives me the look, famously know for asking, 'so?'

I turn to Sarah, hoping that she might understand what I'm saying. She shrugs her shoulders. Her face shows the same amount of confusion as Benny's does.

I sigh, "I haven't drank any…you know."

The news draws to them slowly. Sarah looks around, "What? How is that possible? You look so healthy and your skin…it's practically glowing."

My hand instinctively reaches to scratch the back of my head. I had only figured it out two days ago. I knew the moment that I didn't crave blood that something was wrong. I wasn't hungry for food either. I was…thirsty. I had this need for water that I couldn't understand. I can't understand. As of since then, I've only drunk water.

I proceed to tell that. They look at me with perplexed expressions. Their faces shift from confusion to amazement to even more confusion. I continue to tell them that I do have the abilities of any other fledgling. I can super-speed, my hearing is much more enhanced, and boy am I strong. The only thing off is the blood sucker part. I mean, I have fangs, but I haven't mastered controlling them.

The thing is that they only seem to appear when I'm angry, scared, or startled. It's almost as if they were a defense mechanism rather than for feeding.

"That's strange…"

Even Benny seems at loss for words. I really don't blame them, but it worries me because I haven't dropped the big news. I wonder if I should tell them now or wait to do it last. I give them a quick glance only to see them staring at me as if I were some alien creature. Okay, so definitely save the best for last.

"Anyways, there's something else."

Sarah cups her cheek in her hands, "Great this is going to be bad. You have that look on your face."

"Yeah, I have-" I back track my words, "What look?"

Benny grins as Sarah gives me a knowing look, "You know, your eyebrows furrow together and your eyes…it's hard to explain."

I just give them a strange look, "As I was saying, I've been having visions of a cloaked person."

"Do you know who it is and is it really that important?" Benny asks.

Truth to be told, I don't know. Something about the person gives me the creeps. The face is always covered, but the vision always gives me a sense of evil. I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but that's the way I see it.

"I don't know, but it's the reason I came back. Besides, Jessie has done a pretty good job hiding himself." I mutter.

"Coward."

Sarah just looks down at her hands. She looks far away almost as if recalling a bad memory. I know she's thinking of the night at the dance. Her eyes move to my wrist almost as if expecting bloody teeth marks to be there.

"I guess we can never take a break. Too much goes around here." Sarah finally speaks.

"Anything else we need to know?" Benny asks sarcastically.

I nod my head and when I'm sure I have their attention, I take a deep breath. They study me as I straighten myself on my chair. I hold my breath and blow it out. I suck in another breath as I speak,

"My heart is still beating."

**Don't forget to review and I'm sorry for formatting issues. The doc has been in my case.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blank stares, I scoff, I wish that was it. Sarah and Benny stare at me alright. They're paralyzed with shock; their eyes are glued on me like the Mona Lisa. Maybe I should have kept that to myself. It's important; I just hoped they would have different reactions. I sigh; they're going to be like that a while.

I drag myself out of the library as the bell rings and head to my next class; English. I doodle on my notebook as our teacher blabs about the meaning behind the quote on the board. I close my eyes to rest my face on the desk. It's not like the teacher will notice. I'm in the back of the room, near the door.

The lesson drags on, but I notice a girl's gaze on me. She licks her lips hungrily in my direction. Her attention keeps dropping to my neck every few minutes. My eyes widen as her fangs shoot out. She twirls her tongue over the tips. I don't wait to jump out of my seat as soon as the bell rings.

I make sure to see she isn't following me. I puff out a breath, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

I freeze. I fight a shiver as the girl hisses into my ear. Her hands hold me by the shoulders. I could fight free, but I can't move. My feet are glued to the ground. A staggered breath leaves me as I grit, "What do you want from me?"

I clench my fists as she drags her fangs across my neck. My feet tremble with fear and another feeling I can't understand. My breath catches as she purrs, "You smell…delicious."

Her cool breath blows suddenly on my warm neck. I gasp as she sinks her fangs into my flesh. She stifles a groan as she sucks my blood. Images flash through my brain as I stiffen and when it's over, I return to feel her still sucking delightfully on my neck. I throw my head back and my eyes close shut.

* * *

**Sarah**

"Have you seen Ethan?"

The girl shakes her head. I chew on my fingers and continue asking around the hall for my missing friend. My search is brought to a stop as I bump into something or rather someone. I look up to see principle stern glare down at me.

"Watch where you're going Miss."

"Sorry," I mumble as I keep looking around, geez.

A familiar blonde head catches my attention, "Erica!"

She closes her locker with satisfied, "Sarah, I just had the best lunch."

"Ew, that's gross. I don't want to know that," I wrinkle my nose in disgust as she licks her lips. She shrugs her shoulders, but the grin remains on her face. Worry and restlessness fill me as I scan the crowd for Ethan.

"Have you guys seen Ethan?"

I turn to Benny, "No, I've been looking for him, but no one's seen him. I thought you knew."

He shakes his head, "School's almost over, maybe he went home."

"Maybe," I answer.

Erica sighs dramatically before pulling me along for drama class. I find it hard to focus on anything the teacher says. I find myself looking at the clock throughout the entire block, waiting to run out the classroom. I'm anxious and confused by the aching urge to jump out of my seat just to see if Ethan's okay.

Everything that's happen lately worries me. Jessie returns and Ethan gets bitten. He disappears for what seemed like ages and we're left worrying. Now, we don't know who or what he is anymore. Is he human, is he a fledgling, or a vampire. What does this mean for him or us?

My dead heart clenches as a yearning pain settles in my chest. Time couldn't pass faster. I tap my fingers on the desk threatening to crack the wood with my nails. I focus on breathing, but that doesn't stop me from jumping out of my seat when the bell rings. I rush to find Benny. He's drinking water when I find him. I grab his arm and speed to Ethan's.

He beats his chest as he chokes. I tap my foot impatiently before moving to the front of the house. I knock on the door as been sucks in deep breaths, "A warning would have been nice, you know."

When no one answers I open the unlocked door. There's silence. I step inside and roll my eyes, "Benny hurry up!"

"Why Benny, are you okay? Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Sarah," he mutters sarcastically.

"Hurry up," I growl my fangs showing in frustration.

He leans back, "Okay, okay, yeesh."

We find Ethan in the kitchen. He stares down at the glass of water in his hands. His eyes flutter close as his face contorts into confusion. Slowly, his hand reaches up to his neck. His fingers massage a spot there. Benny and I eye him suspiciously before turning to look at each other. Ethan's face keeps morphing from pain to pleasure. He rests his head on the back of his chair.

Slowly he pulls his fingers away from the spot. Benny's eyes widen and so do mine when I look closely. There, on the side of his neck is red marking. It doesn't take me long to recognize it. A love bite lies on display. I curl my fist. Benny laughs out loud.

"Wow E, since when are you a ladies' man?"

"What?" His eyes shoot open, "What are you talking about?"

"He means the hickey on your neck," I spit out.

Benny smirks, "Sarah, is someone jealous?"

A hiss from me is enough to shut him up. I glare at Ethan as he stands or more so the marking on his neck. That should be me! I mean, he shouldn't have that at all. This is not the time for that, not to mention he hasn't presented the girl to us for our approval. As his best friends it's our job to make sure he doesn't end up with a crazy person. You can never be too safe.

Benny elbows me. Ethan stands in front of a mirror lightly fingering the mark. Ethan glares at the reflection of the offending skin. I furrow my eyebrows and then I notice them. There are fang marks. I gasp as he grabs a nearby vase and throws at a mirror. Benny looks horrified as Ethan loses it. He screams in agony I don't understand.

I struggle against him, but eventually pin him to the floor. Looking up, I see Benny's shocked face. He struggles to find what to do. I strength my grip on Ethan's wrists as he yells hysterically, "Call grandma."

He nods and hurries out the door. I let go of his wrist and feet. He immediately moves to the opposite wall, "She followed, she bit. She bit me and sucked my blood. She liked it!"

His hands tug on his hair, ruffling the soft curling waves. How can that be possible? He has the strength of a fledging. His fangs materialized themselves during his cries. How could he possibly have drinkable blood? I don't understand what's going on, but that doesn't stop me from kneeling near him.

"And now I'm so thirsty. I need water, more water," he whispers almost to himself. His eye scans the room. I almost gasp as I see the color of his eyes. Everything goes blank. They're a deep bloody red. Gone are the brown irises I adore. Stay strong Sarah.

I grab his hands, "Ethan, it's going to be okay. We'll figure this out."

I shiver when those bloody eyes look at me, "Don't you get it? I liked it! She sucked my blood Sarah! Blood I didn't know I had and I like it! I liked it…"

**It's been a long time, sorry. I still hope you guys enjoyed. Hopefully, next update won't take as long. Life has been messy. However, reviews do make my day and encourage me to write. I don't have much to say, but to answer a question. No, Ethan is not a wolf as tempting as that would be. I dislike having to write disclaimers so for the rest of this story keep in mind: I don't own **_**My babysitters a vampire**_** or any of its characters. **


End file.
